Emperor
The Emperor is the head of state and head of government of the Empire. The reigning Emperor is Arissa Lavigny-Duval. All emperors are members of the Imperial Family. They must be of royal blood or of royal marriage with the House of Duval.Synteini Slave Sale Honours Emperor After an individual becomes the emperor, he or she reigns until death. The line of succession to the imperial throne is generally hereditary except if there's no suitable candidate acceptable to the Imperial Senate.Governments and politics in Elite Dangerous The legitimacy of an emperor's rule depends on the recognition by the Imperial Senate. The senators are responsible for enforcing Imperial Law and they are only accountable to the Emperor. Senators and the chancellor are appointed by the Emperor. If the Emperor is unable to rule then the Chancellor can rule in the Emperor's stead.Chancellor Blaine Opens Senate Debate Residence The Imperial Palace on Capitol is the official residence of the Emperor. It is one of the great manufactured interstellar marvels of our age.Tourist Beacon 0144 The emperor can make important statements and speeches in the palace or occasionally on the steps. Imperial marriage, mourning, procession and crowning are held there.Date Set for Imperial Wedding Protection The Imperial Guard are assigned to protect the Emperor, certain senators and the Imperial Palace. Powers and duties The Emperor is the sovereign ruler, head of the Empire and above the law. The emperor can sit in the Imperial Senate, declare the opening and closure of each Senate session, declare the Senate's agenda, impose rules and regulation for the Senate to follow, and meet with foreign ambassadors in the name of the Senate. The Emperor can appoint Senators, the Chancellor and hold them accountable. It is the Emperor's duty to ensure the success of the Empire and its continuation long into the future.The Emperor Speaks out for Unity - 18 JUL 3301 Thus the Emperor holds the true power of the state. Election Imperial succession is generally hereditary if there is a suitable candidate acceptable to the Imperial Senate. There are usually no elections. The rare exception is if there's not a clear line of succession then the Imperial Senate has the duty to decide who will rule the Empire. They must follow the rules set out by centuries of law and tradition. The Senate has one month to determine who will be the next ruler to sit on the Imperial Throne. The candidate must be of royal blood or of royal marriage, and must have a clear majority backing of the Senate in the final count.Chancellor Blaine Opens Senate Debate History After the death of the Achenar colony's founder, Marlin Duval, in 2296, her brother Henson Duval took over its administration and immediately began transforming the Republic of Achenar into the Empire.Elite Encounters RPG Henson's first act was to disband the council and assume sole responsibility for the leadership of the Achenar colony. He rejected the Federation's requests that the colony join them, and declared that the leadership of the colony, and any affiliated systems, would be hereditary passed down from father to son. In 2320, Henson Duval was formally crowned as the first Emperor of the Empire. Early in his reign, the 15th Emperor Hengist Duval changed the laws of succession so that daughters of the Imperial line would also be able to become Emperor.Senate Declares Arissa Lavigny-Duval Emperor The Senate determined that the title 'Emperor' should be used for both male and female rulers.Arissa Lavigny-Duval Crowned Emperor After the assassination of Hengist Duval, there was no clear successor to the Imperial Throne, because Hengist had decreed on December 19, 3300 that his son Prince Harold Duval was not of sound mind and thus ineligible. This left the choice of who would be crowned the next Emperor entirely to the Imperial Senate. Chancellor Anders Blaine was widely considered the strongest candidate for the throne, but the revelation of his indirect connection to Emperor's Dawn left Princess Aisling Duval and Senator Arissa Lavigny as the most convincing contenders.Imperial Succession Vote in Senate Today Arissa Lavigny had previously declared that Prince Aristide Lavigny was not her biological father, and that she was the illegitimate daughter of Hengist Duval. This made her claim to the throne stronger than Aisling Duval's, since Aisling was Harold's illegitimate daughter.Arissa Lavigny is the Daughter of the Emperor Senator Denton Patreus was also briefly thought to be vying for the throne after he opined that the Emperor should be chosen based on merit rather than bloodline, and Senator Zemina Torval signaled her support for Patreus when she asserted that Patreus was the most popular Senator among the citizenry.GalNet: Senator Patreus Declares Succession About Power Not BloodGalNet: Torval Backs Patreus's Line on the Imperial Succession In the end, the Imperial Senate voted to elect Arissa Lavigny-Duval as the next Emperor. She was crowned in the Imperial Palace as the 16th Emperor of the Empire on October 18, 3301. Titles and Styles * Greeting: Hail the Emperor * Reverence: Bask in his Greatness. Bask in his Glory. Bask in her Greatness. Bask in her Glory. * Title: His Majesty. Her Majesty.Blaine Refuses Patreus’s Request - 14 MAR 3301 * Cheering: Long Live the Emperor! Long Live the Emperor! - 14 JUL 3301 These styles are visible below and above the Access Corridor of Imperial stations. Imperial sympathizers occasionally do the act of basking.https://www.reddit.com/r/EliteDangerous/comments/37wmt2/ootl_on_the_whole_empire_bask_meme/ List of Emperors Trivia * Emperor is an imperial title that is of a higher honour and rank than king (royal title). An emperor is a monarch and usually the sovereign ruler of an empire or another type of imperial realm.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emperor * Emperor is derived from the Latin Imperator, meaning "commander" or "one who commands". In English, the feminine form is Empress (the Latin is imperatrix). The realm of an emperor or empress is termed an Empire.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_and_noble_ranks Videos Elite_Dangerous_-_Epic_History_-_The_New_Emperor References Category:Key people Category:Imperial key people Category:Empire Category:Characters